1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind propelled watercraft, sometimes termed kiteskis, and more particularly pertains to a new wind propelled watercraft system for driving a user aboard a float on a body of water by way of a sail assembly worn by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of kiteskis is known in the prior art. More specifically, kiteskis heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art kiteskis or similar devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,182; U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,076; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,299; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,407; U.S. Pat. Des. 310,596; U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,254; U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,710; Canadian Patent No. 1,325,647 and German Patent Application No. 2925378.
In these respects, the wind propelled watercraft according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driving a user aboard a float on a body of water by way of a sail assembly worn by the user.